


Frieza x Singer Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Singing, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Frieza x Singer Reader

**A/N: Another request from my book on Wattpad... Hope you guys enjoy!**

...

Frieza was walking down the deserted passageways of his ship, thinking about his most recent defeat as he frowned.

 _I can't believe those fools bested me AGAIN..._ The icejin growled, cursing under his breath as he felt his energy flaring. Once more, his plans had been ruined by Goku and Vegeta... Or Gogeta as they had called themselves when combining their powers. That and his own traitorous soldiers using the dragon balls against him he recalled, taking a deep breath as he knew no matter how long it took... He _would_ have his vengeance.

The man stopped as a pleasant sound reached his ears, seemingly luring him in as he immediately thought it to be some sort of trap. Reguardless of it was or not, he followed the tune, realizing another moment later that it was someone singing...

 **[Hit play** ●‿● **]**

The enchanting voice grew clearer as he approached, turning a corner before entering one of the larger training rooms.

The gentle tones and notes of the song echoed off the ship's walls, creating a haunting atmosphere as Frieza glanced towards one of the windows, finally spotting the person singing. His eyes widened the tiniest fraction as he took in your appearance, observing you performing your talent peacefully while unaware of his gaze.

Your eyes were closed as your lips sang the foreign words, everything about you seeming ethereal as the icejin continued to listen. The final note of the song faded away while the last echoes quieted, leaving the air heavy with mystery and magic followed by tranquil silence.

You exhaled tiredly now that your song was over, turning around before your [e/c] eyes went wide.

"Lord Frieza!" You stammered, trying to think of a good excuse of why you would be in a restricted area past training hours.

"I... I apologize fo-"

"That won't be necessary." The man in front of you interrupted, not looking as angry as you thought he'd be about your intrusion. He actually seemed somewhat intrigued, giving you a very curious look before he continued. 

"That song was... Rather enjoyable."

You blinked a few times, repeating his words in your mind as you tried to make sense of them. _Did Lord Frieza just give me a compliment?!_

"O-Oh... Thank you." You said quickly, bowing your head as you snapped yourself out of your trance. 

"You're most welcome... And what is your name if I may ask?" Frieza questioned, walking up to you and looking you dead in the eyes as you tried your best to remain calm. 

"[Y/n] Sir." You answered obediently, standing up a little straighter as the man in front of you chuckled.

"Very good." He replied, smirking as it seemed he still had some soldiers of value among his crew. For some reason he couldn't help himself from staring at your very inviting face, noting that for whatever race you were, you were very attractive...

Frieza blinked once before regaining his composure, seeming to remember his position instantly as he turned his back to you, attempting to hide the slight purple blush on his cheeks as he spoke.

"You should be making your way towards your quarters now, correct [Y/n]?" He questioned, the tone in his voice suggesting little room for argument as you nodded your head quickly.

"Yes, Sir! Ah, goodnight Sir... Sorry again..."

You walked towards the training room's door, glancing over your shoulder one last time while briefly catching what appeared to be a light blush on the icejin's face. _Is he blushing?! Oh my Kami..._ You screamed inside your head, speed walking down the hallways and towards your bunk as other members of Frieza's army shot you very curious and confused stares along the way.

You finally arrived at the tiny space you called your own, collapsing on your semi-hard mattress before letting out the breath you'd seemed to be holding this entire time.

_Lord Frieza heard me singing... And liked it?! Heh..._

You felt your cheeks getting warmer as you buried your face in your pillow, remembering the cute blush he was sporting when you'd left. You sighed in exhaustion as you chalked it up to a one time thing, not wanting to get too caught up in your fantasies when they were so completely outlandish.

_He would never be interested in someone like me....... Would he?_

...

A few days later...

...

You were in the ship's kitchen, working through the rather large pile of dishes next to you as you hummed to yourself quietly, making up your own tune and lyrics to go with it.

_"Jump into the heat....... Spinning on our feet~"  
"In a technicolor beat....... You and me....... Caught up in a dream~"_

_"In a technicolor beat~"_

You spun around gracefully as you sang, putting dishes away here and there as you went. After grabbing another armful of just dried plates you turned around, instantly hitting something hard as a few items slipped out of your grasp.

The resulting sounds of shattering ceramic made you jump as you looked up, seeing someone unfamiliar. The alien glared down at you, his eyes going from your face to your body and back up again. 

"You've got a sweet face to match that voice..." The man purred, moving a bit closer as you took a step back.

"Um, excuse me..." You tried, attempting to step around him while remaining as polite as possible. You didn't really want to cause an issue if you could avoid it...

The soldier slid in front of you once more as he blocked your path, making you frown as you watched him raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Come on, don't be like that... I just wanted to-"

"Back off!"

"What is the meaning of this?" An elegant voice questioned, causing the soldier's head to whip around as your gaze flicked towards the kitchen's doorway as well.

Your [e/c] eyes locked onto Lord Frieza himself as he stood there, looking none too happy about the situation while glaring at his subordinate. His tail swished behind him ominously as he entered the room, something about his mere presence stirring up a chilling atmosphere as the soldier standing near you visibly tensed.

"S-Sir! I... I was just-"

"You were just leaving." Frieza interrupted, finishing his sentence for him as his red eyes conveyed unspoken threats. A purple aura began to surround him as a few sparks of energy appeared, crackling violently despite suppressing the majority of his power...

The taller man nodded once, wasting no time in saluting his commander before speed walking out of the room, leaving you standing there awkwardly for a moment as you watched him go.

"Thank you... Really." You said, setting the dishes in your arms down on the counter before turning back to the icejin and smiling gratefully.

Even though the man in front of you was an infamous killer, a murderer by definition and a terror to most beings in the universe... Something about him actually made you feel more secure ever since your arrival. Even if he was all those things, it didn't change the fact that he'd arrived just in time to help you when you'd needed it.

Frieza stared your way with an unreadable expression, seeming to struggle with something internally before turning around to leave. He paused just before the doorway, glancing over his ivory shoulder before speaking.

"Let's be going."

You blinked, not sure if you'd heard him correctly or not as you glanced around the kitchen, looking at the remaining chores before tilting your head to the side in confusion.

"But... I still have to-"

"You'll be assisting me from now on." Frieza ordered, realizing that the only way to keep a truly watchful eye on you would be to have you close. He continued to wait, hoping you understood that this wasn't up for negotiation as you finally skipped over to his side before looking up at him cutely.

"Yes Sir!"

The man next to you started walking, heading towards his command center while fighting another battle with the unusual feelings in his chest. He heard your quiet footsteps trailing along behind him as you began humming a tune automatically, making the corner of his mouth turn up as he wondered whether or not you even knew you were doing it.

 _Such a pretty little songbird..._ Frieza mused, feeling the annoying sensation of a blush returning to his cheeks while having that thought. A more rational side of his mind quickly took over as the fresh would of betrayal stung, forcing him to be more guarded when dealing with new relationships. 

_Just don't make me clip those beautiful wings..._

...

 **A/N: So this is the first time I've really written something for Frieza** (╯_╰) **I tried hard to keep him in character while also providing some good bits for the reader... What did you guys think? Please let me know and thank you as always for reading** ◕‿◕


End file.
